


Lovers to Lovers

by lovelydespair



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Adam is the cutest son, F/F, F/M, I have no idea where this is going, Post-Break Up, Reconciliation, Slow Burn Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, parents zelda / lilith, tw miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydespair/pseuds/lovelydespair
Summary: After a tragic stroke of fate, their relationship falls apart and cannot be saved, or can it?[AU Zelda and Lilith separated about 5 years ago and slowly fall for each other again]
Relationships: Lilith & Faustus Blackwood, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! This is my first fic and I have no clue whatsoever were this is going so pls bare with me ❤️

Funny isn´t it?  
How fade gives you everything you´ve ever desired and takes it away the moment you start to trust it and open your heart.  
And then, there is nothing left,  
you´re alone again - well, almost alone.

“You’ve got everything you need, honey?”, Zelda asks with a worried look on her face.

She hates goodbyes. She was always bad at parting with things, with people, with love. 

And even though she knows that Adam will only be away for two weeks, to spend some time with his momma Lilith and her male companion, she still tears up and holds him like he’d never return. 

“Of course, mom. I’m ready! Do you think momma and Faustus are as excited about our trip as I am?”  
The little boy puts his arms around her and looks up at Zelda, joy clearly visible in his bright, ocean blue eyes. 

But her mind is already drifting away. She thinks about Lilith, about all the good things they had together and how they managed to fuck up everything with a simple but oh so dangerous silence.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Zelda and Lilith were the perfect couple, that´s how friends and family described them if asked about their relationship.  
They met 15 years ago - Zelda worked as a waitress in Lilith´s favorite restaurant in Greendale. One day, after weeks of staring at each other, shy smiles and flirty comments, Lilith gathered all her courage and asked the redhead out. A relieved smile spread over the redheads face and a „I thought you´d never ask“ slipped from her lips shortly after. 

From that moment on it seemed like the perfect love story,  
the kind of story we all want to experience in our short lifetime.  
They got together, spend every free minute they had with each other and moved into their first apartment together. 

Lilith found out she was pregnant on a sunny day in spring and they could not believe their luck. 

The day Adam decided to greet them they were both captivated by his beauty.  
Zelda took one look at his ocean blue eyes and got lost in them - she saw Lilith, she saw this beautiful baby boy sleeping in her arms, drooling all over her shirt,  
she saw the future.  
Their future. 

And when Adam learned how to walk and waddled into the bathroom where Zelda was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a tiny blue stick in her hand and tears in her eyes, he did not understand what was happening. But Lilith, who was walking closely behind him with a protective arm on his back, understood immediately, scooped Adam into her arms and hugged Zelda fiercely.  
„I would´ve never thought that life could feel like an endless path of elation“, Lilith looked at Zelda, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

But here´s the thing - Life does not work like that, it does not give you pure happiness and expects nothing in return.  
It demands sacrifices,  
like the one Zelda had to make in her 12th week of pregnancy.  
When she woke up that morning, she instinctively knew she´d lost something, or rather someone. She had to say goodbye to her own flesh and blood, to the wonder she planned on growing inside of her. In this moment she felt something shift, a force in the universe that changed her being and her relationship to Lilith.  
Zelda tried to grieve, she wanted to find a way to cope with her anger, her sadness. And while fighting against her own demons,  
she forgot about her loved ones.  
Adam was barely four years old when his mommies stopped talking to each other, he was too young to understand that things have changed between Zelda and Lilith.  
They avoided fighting when their baby was around, and when they were too tired to argue they both found solace in silence.  
The seasons changed and silence turned into distance.  
Lilith and Zelda went from spending every possible minute together, to spending them apart. 

And soon they weren´t lovers anymore, they became strangers.

One day Lilith left their home but did not return.  
Adam was in Zeldas arms, crying for his mommy and as he looked up at his mom, he was greeted with the same pained expression.  
Zelda knew,  
in that moment, they could not go back,  
they would not be able to heal together.  
It was over,  
Life took its turn and shoved them apart.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Before she could gather her thoughts again to answer Adam´s question the doorbell interrupts them. Adam squeaks and jumps out of his mom’s embrace to open the entrance door, showing a smiling Lilith.  
The woman laughs and leaps her son into her arms, peppering his face with kisses.  
She locks eyes with the redhead and attempts to smile at her. But Zelda won´t meet her gaze, decides to keep her eyes on their son instead and puts his bag on the front porch, wondering why Faustus isn´t there to take it. 

They stand next to each other for another moment until Lilith puts Adam down and tells him to get into the car. As soon as he closes his door Lilith takes the small bag and looks at Zelda again.  
„I will make sure Adam calls you once we get there. See you soon, Zelda.“ She says

The redhead hesitantly smiles at her. „Have a safe trip. And tell Faustus I said Hi.“  
For a second, she thinks that Lilith´s frowns at the mention of this name before she quickly turns towards the car were Adam is already patiently waiting for his mommy.

Lilith started the engine and Zelda stood at the front porch and waited until they´ve left the driveway and were out of sight before she returned to the foyer. 

During their ride through Greendale, Lilith notices how Adam seems lost in his thoughts. She turns the rearview mirror slightly and tries to make eye contact with her boy.  
„What´s on your mind, honey?“

„Mommy where is Faustus, will he join us later?“, he enquires.

“He couldn’t make it. I’m so sorry, baby.”, Lilith says and tenses visibly. She wasn´t ready to tell him the whole story yet.  
“It’s just the two of us. Do you think we’ll manage without him?”  
If Zelda was there, she would surely snort and make a sarcastic comment about the man. And the thought that she´d actually like to hear the redhead´s sarcastic tone again crosses her mind.

„Why can´t he stay with us? Is he okay?“, Adam startles her with his questions.

How do I explain separation with the possibility of breaking up to a 7-year-old child? She thought. Deciding to be honest with him.

„Faustus and I are taking a break from our relationship, that means we don´t see and talk to each other every day anymore, honey.“ She hopes the boy understands and doesn´t ask any further questions.

„But don´t you and mom do the same? You don´t talk every day but you see her every other week. Does this mean mom and you are still together, just separated, as well?“ This surprises Lilith, she certainly expected a lot of questions but nothing like that. 

„No your mom and I are ..“  
She was wondering for a moment, what is Zelda to her? She once thought she was the love of her life until she wasn´t. But now? Are they friends ? Barely speaking to one another does not seem like an aspect of a friendship. What are they?  
„.. we are your parents, who love and care for you very much.“  
That´s all she could come up with at that moment. 

Apparently, that satisfied Adam as he did not speak up anymore but turned his face to the window again, diving into his daydreams.

They drove for another two hours until Lilith parked in front of a small cottage and unbuckled her seatbelt, looking at a sleeping Adam in the backseat.

She got out of the car and took the keys from the cottage to unlock the door before she returned to the vehicle and carried the sleeping boy into the house, placing him onto the couch. She planted a kiss on his head and decided to take his phone and inform Zelda that they arrived safely. 

As she opens the contact, she sees the picture next to the redheads name and smiles to herself - the women is sitting in the garden, tiny daisies in her hair and Adam on her lap as she smiles into the camera. Lilith smirks at the memory of that day.  
6 years ago she thinks. 

„Hey baby, how was the drive? I miss you already my sweet boy.“ The woman is speechless for a minute until she remembers that this is not her phone but her son`s and Zelda is not referring to her as baby but to Adam.  
„Hello, Adam? Are you alright?“ Zelda´s voice turns worried and Lilith realizes that she did not say a word since she dialed the number. 

„Hey it´s me. I`m sorry I was distracted for a moment“, Lilith replies.

Zelda hives a sigh of relief „Oh Lilith it´s you. Is Adam okay?“ 

„Yes, Yes. He is sleeping on the couch next to me. I just thought I´d let you know we´ve arrived and are safe and sound in our little cottage. Don´t worry.“ , she smiles into the phone as she hears Zelda´s worried tone, maternal instincts immediately kicking in. 

„Give him a kiss from me, will you?“ 

„Of course, Zelds.“ Lilith quickly responds

„Goodbye, Lilith“ , Zelda says before she hangs up.

Bye , Lilith wants to add but the call is already over. 

And with that Lilith places the phone on the table in the living room and starts to unpack their baggage. 

These are going to be two fantastic weeks with her treasured baby boy and occasional phone calls with her ex.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Adam enjoy a short vacation together. After their return, Lilith has to deal with her unfinished business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for the lovely comments on the first chapter. <3
> 
> I still can’t believe that people actually read the silly ideas that my brain urges me to write down, how insane. 
> 
> By now, you might have guessed that I’m not the best at updating regularly but I hope you’re as cool with it as I am - time is a meaningless construct anyway :-)

Lilith spend two wonderful weeks in her beloved grandmothers cottage with her son Adam.  
They explored the rural area, took daily walks in the woods and swam in the clear water of the nearby lake.

Lilith knows and loves the place for she spend almost every summer here with her grandparents, and later, after the passing of her grandfather, solely with her grandma. 

Nothing really changes in areas like this, the people who’ve lived here when Lilith was a little girl were still walking around town, greeting and chatting with her whenever they met. 

“There’s just something about this place that always draws me back to it” , she says one sunny afternoon when Zelda asked her over the phone why she decided to come here again. 

“Do you remember when I brought you here the first time? The place looked awful as I haven’t visited it in quite a long time.  
Spider webs, old food canes in the cupboards and my grandparents rocking chairs on the back porch, brittle and damaged by woodworms.  
The way you looked at me is something I will never forget in my lifetime. You must’ve thought me mad” ,the brunette laughs through the phone.

Zelda chuckles, “Oh I do remember. You were so excited the week before, told me every little detail about the place. I imagined it to be the perfect getaway, a place where we could go in the summers, relax and forget about responsibilities. And then I saw the place -“ 

They both laugh 

“- But you were so happy and talked so fondly about your grandparents and the people of the town. I just knew we could make this messy little cottage our home.” 

“And we did a good job. If I might add.” Lilith says. “Adam is as enamoured with the house and the people as I was at his age.” she says as she hears Zelda sigh. 

“And I just know how much my grandparents would’ve loved him and spoiled him. They are my heart, and I love to tell Adam my childhood stories.” the brunette adds. 

“It’s dear how he calls them grandma and grandpa, and how he retells the stories as if he was there with you Lilith.” Zelda says

Lilith was about to tell Zelda about todays adventures when she heard Adam walking around in the bedroom. 

“I have to hang up now. Adam woke up from his nap. Today’s hike must’ve really worn him out.” 

“Oh dear I haven’t realised how quickly the time passed. Have we truly talked for an hour and a half now?” , the redhead asks. 

Lilith chuckles, shrinking her shoulders “Apparently” 

“Well it was nice to talk to you, Lily.” 

“You too, Zelds. I’ll go check what the baby is up to. Bye.” 

“Talk to you soon.” , the redhead adds. 

Lilith gets up from the couch to put the phone back into place and walks to the bedroom where she finds Adam sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey baby, how was your nap” , she asks energetically.

“Great mommy. I’m happy that I could talk to mom before my nap. I miss her” Adam said sadly. 

“Oh honey, I know you do but you can talk to her every day and you have me here with you. And if you should ever feel sad you can always talk to me too, Adam. You know that, right?”

“I do, mommy. And I will. Always.” 

“Always, sweetheart.” 

The days of their trip pass by within seconds. They spend the last day in the rocking chairs on the porch, Adam with toys in his hands and Lilith reading a history novel. 

And that’s Lilith’s way of saying goodbye to the old cottage, by occupying the exact same spot her grandparents used to relax in every Sunday afternoon. 

These are the moments she feels closest to them and for some reason, this makes it easier for her to part from the house. 

“Bags packed and loaded, Adam’s buckled up in the backseat, doors are locked. Let’s go home.” Lilith mentally notes

The ride back to Greendale was uneventful and rather quick. As soon as she parked the car in front of Zelda’s house, Adam jumped out and ran to the door were the redhead already happily awaited him with open arms. 

Adam’s joyful screeching startles Lilith slightly and she drops a bag as she walks to them. 

Zelda greets her with a shy smile. 

“I’ve missed you so much, mom! You should come with us next time” Adam suggests, silencing both women. He runs into the house and upstairs, throwing his little bag into the corner of the parlour. 

For another few minutes, the two women just silently stand next to each other on the front porch. 

While Zelda looks out into the garden and the adjacent forest, Lilith occasionally glances at the women before she announces her departure. 

Once again, they exchange looks while deciding if hugging is appropriate considering their lack of affection in the years after the relationship ended or if a simple nod and ‘goodbye’ would do. 

Of course, Zelda is the first one to break the silence. 

“Bye Lilith, drive safely and thank you for taking Adam to the cottage. I- I know it meant a great deal to him.” 

Lilith just looks at her, a smile appearing on her tired face. 

And then, instead of using her words to bid farewell to her former partner, she pulls Zelda into a tender hug, which the redhead simply accepts. 

‘Wow’ , Zelda thinks to herself. ‘Even after all these years, she still gives the most calming hugs’ 

They hold eye contact as they both pull back and Zelda notices a look on Lilith’s face that seems familiar but she can’t figure out why. 

“See you soon, Zee” Lilith mumbles as she walks back to her car, starts the vehicle and drives back to her apartment. 

She turns on the radio and Billy Joel’s ‘Vienna’ plays to which Lilith calmly sings along. 

Once she pulls into the car park a wave of anxiety overcomes her as she thinks about the apartment and who’ll await her there.. 

“Hello Lilith” is what she hears when she opens the front door and walks into the kitchen. 

Faustus is there, sitting at the table, keys in his hand.  
He grins at her, making Lilith’s urge to punch his face even more unbearable. 

“I told you we’re through. I packed your bags and kindly asked you to leave my home and to not come back. Ever.” Lilith snarls.  
“So tell me, which part of ‘Get the fuck out of my house Faustus’ did you not unterstand? 

“Well, I thought we could talk this issue out. I love you and I don’t want to leave you Lilith.”

She just laughs

“Okay, you want to talk? Let’s talk! YOU cheated on me, pretending to work longer almost every damn day while the only thing you actually worked hard on was to get into your coworkers panties. 

YOU tried to manipulate me.  
You tried to make it my fault by blaming me for your mistakes.

I have always been faithful to you and I felt incredibly bad for putting my job first, for working almost every day while you just shagged that young, tall secretary of yours.- ” 

Lilith is furious at this point but feels the need to keep going, to get rid of all the anger she’s been keeping securely looked away inside her mind. 

“- There might be people who can just forgive and forget but I can’t cause this is not how a relationship works Faustus. You can’t just go out and cheat whenever you feel neglected. 

When we started I only asked you for one thing - Honesty! And you, for the past year, have given me nothing but lies.” 

Faustus still sits at the table, eyes seemingly vacant. 

“I told you about my last relationship. How it ended and how I was trying to forget her and work out my issues to become a better partner in future relationships. You listened, but you didn’t get it and you still don’t get it.” 

“No- I- .. but.. Lilith. I am sorry. I love you! please don’t let me go. I need this.” 

And there it was. The truth, hidden in a plain statement. 

‘I need this’ doesn’t refer to the relationship the two of them have had for three years. 

‘this’ meaning a home, a woman he could satisfy his sexual needs with and the money that the two of them have been saving up for a vacation, now useful to pay his bills as he, most likely, got fired when his boss found out about the affair. 

Lilith didn’t want to further discuss so she just opened the front door, signalling that it was time for him to leave. 

“Get out of my house and don’t ever think of coming back here.” She states.

And without arguing any more, Faustus takes his belongs and hurriedly leaves the house, slamming the door behind him. 

Lilith let’s out a relieved sigh. 

It’s over. 

She can finally move on.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments Xx


End file.
